The Legend Is Back
by Achaius N
Summary: Everyone thought he was a speck of history to be forgotten as fast as he became a legend. Well, ladies and Misses, the legend is back, and he's ready to amaze you with his new tales of adventuring, swashbuckling, womanizing and awesomeing... Somehow. Set sail to the Moons, it will be smooth sailing, trust me on his one.
1. Chapter 1, page 1

Routine for our hero has been its faithful companion since years. Years he couldn't be bothered to count any more. Years that people, the others, who are away from him, could considerer as boring, or insignificant, or useless, or any work straight out of their thesaurus they were quick to open to look down on his actions. But today, ahah! Today was different, oh yeah so different. Amazement and wonder were going to take place, become the new routine, so to speak. They would be associated with his name, like it always was, like it always would be. Should be. Should have been!

"Whatever", said Vyse, scratching his stubble. Time was of the essence, and pondering the others' opinions -along with shaving- was time well wasted. A luxury he couldn't allow himself.

It's been tough work going so far. Actually, he couldn't even remember when he actually managed to retrieve Ramirez's Silvite ship, lost along with Soltis during what the world still remembered, twenty years now later, as his grandest moment, where magnificence were the work and his handsome face was the key.

Enough reminiscing though. The past was the past. And the future… Well, _that_ future was going to be beyond grand. Grandiose was more appropriate. Oui Monsieur! He would reap the benefits of his hard labor, shower in the praise of his fellow Arcadians. Because today was the day where he would explore the Red Moon Herself!

But praise wouldn't be enough. Booze and women though, now we're talking!

Too busy fist-pumping the stagnant air of the Crescent island man-made cavern (a wonder in itself, at its own disposal, oh yeah baby, don't be afraid to be loud), he didn't realize the ship's engine was humming. All according to plan of course. Right now was the time to embark. And he sure as hell was not going to be late for his takeoff to destiny.

And women. And booze. Naturally.

He activated the opening of the cavern's gate. Rusty that one, from lack of maintenance. Well, while operating a one-man crew leave you a lot of freedom for your own tasks, small details like this tend to be forgotten, and outsourcing them cost quite a load of gold. Or copper, according to that horrible new standard Emperor Enrique IV introduced , his wisdom being as good as his fashion style. Albeit Vyse had to admit being the main source of copper, Valua got the control of Arcadia's economy in one swell move. Or so he believed. Because, well, economics…

He groaned hard.

Adventuring on the other hand was much more engaging and off Vyse went. No matter if the gate was blocked after ten seconds, there was still more than enough room for an awesome navigator like him to go through. Paint has been scratched? Bah! Details.

The sun was bright at this time of the afternoon and the heat was equally scorching. The Red Moon was not helping but it was to be expected. She was going to find Her conqueror, Her dominator and nothing could stop him, he though, eyes straight on the target. He left the atmosphere of Arcadia, enjoying for some brief seconds the spectacle below. He would return not at the Legend of Yesterday, but as the Man of Tomorrow.

His chest puffed at the though. Being great was tough, but it was a natural job for Vyse Dyne.

Still, while greatness is fine and dandy, breathing was not exactly to be forgotten, especially when the former heavily depends on the latter to be accomplished. The Great Silver Shrine might have contained some good canned air to allow him and his team to survive once they reached it back then, but accomplishing mankind's first step on the Red Moon might prove more of a difficulty for his lungs, as amazing as they were.


	2. Chapter 1, page 2

In the regard of his continued survival, he took out of a cabinet from the back of the ship another memorabilia from his glorious past. And not the commonplace kind like slashed Loopers. No no! Something far more extraordinary. Albeit not as satisfying as Loopers' corpses, May the Black Moon curses those never-decaying critters. The diver suit itself! Ready to dive back to fortune!

Again, he remembered briefly those times back when he had to wear it to go exploring on his luminous lonesome while the rest of those lazy twits he always carried behind him were hanging back at the entrance. Ah well. It was a nice break from the constant fighting against water-based freaks that flying mountain puked at him. What was the name again? Kazoo? Kamikaze? Kolkhoz?

Might he has not been absorbed by getting that insanely hard to remember (and quite stupid should he add) name, he might also have realized some kind of big and disturbingly flashing red lights were appearing all over the control board. Alas, he was wrestling with his helmet to set it right. This was proved difficult without outside help. Or preparation. When finally he stood triumphant over the malevolent outfit, the engines were suffering a cascade failure not unlike what happened to his stomach last time he tried a Nasr taco. Has he seen the problem in time, maybe he could have left Arcadia's troposphere.

But now, indeed he was diving. With a wreck of a ship critically reaching terminal velocity toward the Nasr continent.

No fear for the incredible though. Years of maintaining that soon-to-be piece or grey crap did not leave him with nothing. In a weird yet elegant way, he managed to get some control back, reducing the speed, as he was only hundred meters away from the surface. The engine was dead but his natural knowledge allowed him to determinate which winds could get him back to civilization. Another close shave for Vyse Dyne!

However, our hero, for once not basking in his awesomeness, decided to express his sour mood in the most eloquent way possible.

"FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK! Fuck this fucking piece of silver fucking fuck! Silvite technology? More like FUCKWIT TECHNOLOGY! TEN FUCKING MINUTES! You couldn't even hold your fucking own for ten fucking minutes. FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…"

It is safe to say the rest of the rant could be left to imagination after this.


End file.
